


Morning wood

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, blowjob, boo boo Niall has a morning erection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hates waking up with an erection. But This morning is different, this morning he has Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning wood

**Author's Note:**

> "man das gay" gets dropped on the daily.

Morning wood was always embarrassing. It was always there wether you liked it or not. It did not depend on if you had a wet sexual dream , or a bad scary nightmare. It was just there , but faded quickly away. If you had fifteen minutes of your time to waste in your bed.

Niall got used to the feeling since it happened every morning . He’s not normal he thought…or he must’ve been in heat or something. Can humans get heat ? Letting his mind wander he looked quickly at the bed against his , remembering where he slept.

Yesterday he was completely wasted, Having to crawl on all fours if he wanted to move from one point to another. Harry picked him up in some corner of some creepy dark street. He ended up sucking him off , making him come all over his puffy pink cheeks and blonde locks. Inside his head , it was messy, he still hadn’t recovered properly and his hard dick wouldn’t soften. Maybe he should stop thinking about it. He tried but the silence made his mind wander more. Harry groaned beside him and turned to lie on his back, chest puffing up and down with the breathing motion.  
He looked so hot , eyes shut , lips slightly parted, hair hanging loosely on his face. Nialls eyes traveled south. He imagined Harry under that blank quilt. He wondered if Harry got hard in the morning too. He reached out a hand placing it softly on what he assumed was Harry’s thigh. No actually it was his rib.

« Stupid long torso » cursed the blonde boy. His hand traveled down finaly reaching its destination. Blanket pulled of gently , Niall acknowledged Harry’s nudeness. His body was beautiful, scalped symetrically, no bad edits. Close to perfection. If not, better.

Harry didn’t move but winced at the feeling of Niall’s fingers trailing on his body. Niall shot up staring at Harry’s member.  
It was soft and limp, chilling by his left thigh. Even when he wasn’t going commando Harry was still big. No , ginourmous.  
Niall chuckled at his own expression. Harry groaned again, lifting his lips milimeters up before slamming them back down. Niall imagined those hips rocking up and down as he rides Harry to his orgasm. Even dirtier thoughts rose in him as he felt his wood getting harder.

His thumb stroked the tip of that cock he sucked during the night. He absolutely loved it. That bitter taste but so sweet at the same time…..stripes of the come squirting out of the slit. Niall was feeling hot now..and he really wanted to get some. Without thinking he bent down and licked a long stripe on the soft dick with the flat of his tongue. He replayed the motion , eventually feeling it stifen under his mouth. He sucked at the tip , swallowing it greedily , licking back up and down. Hips met his strokes again and again. Harry was fidgeting , but he was still unconscious . Spasms hit his aslept body as Niall worked him to his hard on. Breathing got heavier and mouth murmuring words caught in his breath. Niall could now take him all in , as Harry was properly hard now , dick standing proudly up. Funny though, thought Niall , he’s still sleeping.

Head moving up and down , hand circling what he couldn’t take in his mouth , Niall felt the shaft growing and growing into his mouth. It was getting wetter and hotter within seconds. Precome and saliva dripping shamelessly onto the length. Harry panted , fingers closing around the sheet. He moaned softly then repeated his action , increasing in volume. His eyes snapped open.

« wow »he said to himself « wow ! I really had the most intense dream…I was getting a blow job and it felt so real… » Harry wiped his face with his hand. If he was just dreaming seconds before, and was now fully awake…why was he still feeling it ?  
He looked down only to see Niall working fast on his cock. The sight of him , lips stretched pink and full, made Harry rise his hips.

« Niall..what are you doing ?  
« Hell what does it look like i’m doing ? »

Niall stop up leaving one hand on Harry’s cock. He straddled him, turning his back on him , leveling his arse towards his face. At that he re attacked Harry’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and slicking him in obscenely. Harry let his face fall down on the pillow bucking silentely his hips.  
Niall wiggled his bum in front of Harry’s face. He slid his fingers inside the waisband and tugged it slowly down. Niall twitched as the cool air slapped his skin. Harry to lazy to get the sachet of lube , he only just had to stretch his arm and it was right there… in the drawer, parted Niall’s cheeks. They were warm and soft. He gave out a silent moan as Niall increased the speed of his tongue.

Harry flatened his tongue and hit the ring of muscles displayed in front of him. He felt Niall’s body tense and relax. Harry continued to lick , making the boy on top of him as wet as possible. He put his lips around the rim kissing and sucking it alternatavely. Niall gasped , breathing heat around his cock.

« Fuck Harry…get those fingers inside me » Harry didn’t listen but sucked harder , breathing air through Niall’s hole. Niall bent down , biting gently Harry’s head , then he licked around it. Harry hissed and shot his hips up again, sliding his cock into Niall’s mouth in one brief movement.

Saliva running down his upper thigh, Harry caressed Niall’s hole with his thin index finger. He stroked it up and down before pushing it in. He felt Niall’s lips clentch around his cock. Heat was gathering inside his stomach , he wasn’t going to last if Niall kept swallowing him like this. He added a second finger , pumping them in and out. Niall moaned around his cock , sendinh vibrations to his body. Harry curled and curved his fingers , searching for that spot , that sweet spot. He knew he’d found it when Niall coughed, nearly chocking on the slick member. He repeatedly jammed his fingers rubbing them against the blonde’s prostate. Niall pushed his hips back, literally fucking himself on Harry’s fingers. « God Harry, i’m so close….keep it there..right there. Niall let go of Harry’s cock , rocking on his body. His leaking member pushed against Harry’s torso , he moaned at the friction. 

« gonna come..right from your fingers » He licked Harry’s tip again swirling around it with his pointy tongue. His hands jerked Harry, pulling at the skin. It only took three tugs before Harry was coming , dry moan escaping his lips. He slopily finger fucked Niall until et climaxed to, splashing his semen of the curly haired boy’s chest.  
Niall collapsed, unshameful of lying on Harry’s come. He grinds his body a little bit just to tease his softening cock. He rested his head near Harry’s cock thinking morning wood was not so bad after all, if it could only be the excuse for mind blowing morning blowjobs.


End file.
